1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved light and motion governed garage door opener lamp and, more particularly, pertains to a sensory actuated garage door opener lamp which may be employed to illuminate an area surrounding a garage door upon detection of a moving human in proximity thereof solely when there is insufficient light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sensor actuated lights and electrically operated garage openers are known in the prior art. More specifically, sensor actuated lights and electrically operated garage door openers heretofore devised and utilized for illuminating areas in response to the motion or presence of a human and for opening and closing garage doors on command are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number electrically operated garage openers. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,833 to Farina et al. discloses an overhead garage door opener comprising a motor driven capstan secured to the door and having a heavy cord wrappedly disposed upon the capstan and secured to a wall above the door at an end thereof and to a second wall at a second end thereof. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 312,053 to Jacobs et al. discloses an ornamental design of an infrared motion detector comprising a dual axis pivoting head enclosing structure applicable to various types of motion detectors employing infrared detection means. U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,806 to Mercier discloses a garage door opener comprising a radio receiver, a switching device and latching relay, a sensing circuit and foot switch detecting objects blocking free closing of the garage door and reversing motion thereof, and a radio transmitter for changing the operation modes of the system. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 269,072 to Sweet et al. teaches an ornamental design of a combined motion detector for actuating an enclosed lamp by a motion sensor signal. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,582 to McGee discloses an electrically actuated overhead garage door opener assembly.
In this respect, the light and motion governed garage door opener lamp according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of illuminating an area surrounding a garage door upon detection of a moving warmed object in proximity thereof solely when there is insufficient light.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved light and motion governed garage door opener lamp which can be used for illuminating an area surrounding a garage door upon detection of a moving warmed object in proximity thereof. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.